


Collared

by LFFLCollective



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFFLCollective/pseuds/LFFLCollective
Summary: Jareth is called upon to a wish away, but it's a trap, and he is kidnapped. It's up to his subjects to find The Goblin King's one and only champion, Sarah Williams, and go on a quest to save their missing monarch, before time runs out!





	1. Chapter 1

Jareth the Goblin King sat sideways on his throne watching the goblins run around, like they always do. It had been ten years since Sarah Williams had bested him and taken back the wished away child. Since then he had been ridiculed and humiliated by just about every Fae in the Underground. Not because she saved the child. Oh no, Jareth was the joke of the Underground because she had stolen his heart and then rejected him.

Now he spent his days trying to think of anything but the girl that ate the peach. Nothing brought him joy anymore. He no longer sang or danced. Even taking flight in his owl form was no comfort. The goblins noticed his mood and avoided annoying him the best they could, for an angry King did far worse than kick them or drop them into the bog.

As Jareth stood and started to return to his room, he felt the familiar pull of magic. Someone had wished a child away. Sighing, he donned his battle gear and called for his aid. "Squirt!"

"Yes, Highness?" the goblin said as he ran to the King, tripping and falling on Jareth's boots.

"We have work to do." Jareth stated plainly as he tossed a crystal up into the air. He and Squirt vanished in a shower of glitter and reappeared Aboveground. The goblin hurried to the crib to retrieve the child while Jareth looked around for the foolish mortal.

When Squirt looked in the crib he gasped. The babe in the crib was a rotting corpse. "Highness!" He tried to warn his King but it was too late.

Jareth turned when he heard his aid cry out, only to be hit over the head with an iron skillet. The blow to the head was just enough to disorient the King and allow the attacker to slap iron cuffs around his wrists. Jareth tried to struggle, but the iron made him weak. Jareth's legs were kicked out from under him and more iron was quickly fastened around his ankles and neck. "Not so mighty now, are you Goblin King?" she laughed as she stuffed a rag in his mouth.

Squirt watched as the attacker pulled the now gaged Goblin King to his feet and pushed him out the door. Jareth was trying to fight back but the iron blocked his magic and physically weakened him. When they were gone, Squirt came out of his hiding place. "Oh no...I have to find the Champion."

While the King held the power of the Labyrinth, goblins, being of the Labyrinth itself also held reserves of power that not even the King was fully aware of. In fact, only those goblins of the old order remembered it even existed. Closing his eyes, Squirt felt the pull of his home and simply 'followed' it, disappearing from the room with a muted pop, only to reappear in the heart of the Labyrinth. The warm pulse of Labyrinthine magic washed over him, tinged with distress. The Labyrinth knew the King was in danger. "We must find the Champion," he murmured, gazing upon the pulsing magic. "Have no fear, blood of my land. The King will return, and with him, our Champion."

Suddenly, by his side, the ones that had aided the Champion in her trip through the Labyrinth appeared.

"What...?" Began Hoggle, blinking and looking around in confusion, when Squirt bounced up to him and grabbed him by the shirt lapels, a panicked look in his eyes.

"King's been taken! We need help!" He pointed behind him and Hoggle blanched at the distress the Labyrinth felt, now able to sense it himself.

"Er, what do ya need me to do?" He asked nervously, never a good one for bravery.

"Find the Champion!" Squirt pleaded.

Hoggle frowned, looking over as Sir Didymus, Ludo, and the Wiseman shuffled into view.

"But we ain't spoken to her in years!" Hoggle began, Ludo nodding his head sadly.

"Don't matter! Must find her!" Squirt replied, looking around. "Not good with no King! Please, please!"

Before Hoggle could reply, Sir Didymus trotted forward atop Ambrosias. "Good sir, we will endeavor to complete this quest. Send us Above in disguise to her childhood home, and we shall find our Champion!"

Hoggle opened his mouth to protest but it was drowned out as magic swept up the three of them and within moments, he saw nothing but darkness.

The first thing he felt was grass in his mouth. Sputtering, he sat up, looking around in a daze. Blinking, he felt his face and wiped at his mouth, realizing they were in the front yard of Sarah's childhood home, then looked down.

Horror registered across his features as he heard the other two wake up.

"Blimey, we're human!" Hoggle moaned in dismay. He looked over and saw Sir Didymus sit up slowly, a wiry short older male in place of his friend.

"Well, what did you expect? Couldn't very well search for the Lady as a fox or dwarf, could we? Brother Ludo? Are you near?"

A low groan came to their right and Hoggle did a double-take at the mammoth sized man beside him with sandy brown hair.

"I think Ludo may still look out of place." Hoggle commented.

"Where Sarwah?" Ludo asked as he stood up. Looking at his friends, Ludo's eyes widened.

"Its alright my brother." Didymus assured him. "The Labyrinth's magic has disguised us. Now let us find the champion."

Didymus brushed the dirt from his clothes, straightened his glasses and approached the front door. Hoggle and Ludo shrugged and followed his lead. Knocking on the door, Didymus thought to himself how easy this quest would be. They would find Sarah, tell her what was wrong and return home with her and find the King.

A moment later an older woman answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Good day, milady." Didymus removed his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me if the Lady Sarah is home?" Didymus and the others looked at her with hopeful expressions.

"Sarah? Why she hasn't lived here in a year. She moved away for college." Karen told them.

Hoggle stared, feeling the pit of his stomach drop. Luckily, Didymus was quick on his feet.

"Ah, I see. Do you happen to have her address? It's quite urgent. You see..." He glanced sideways at Hoggle, who appeared much older than the others, then pointed a finger at Hoggle. "...my father here wanted to thank her, she...helped us...several years back and well...it'd mean a great deal if we could thank her."

Karen stared between the three of them and luckily, whatever Didymus must have conveyed on his face had her smiling. "Say, are you one of those night college students she tutored last semester? She had fun with that, teaching people about computers and whatnot."

"Yes...me and my brother, both." Didymus gestured behind him with a smile.

Karen looked back at Ludo and something in her eyes softened by the slow kindness she most likely saw reflecting back at her.

"Wait here, I'll just get her address. Don't you want to call her first?"

Hoggle looked at Didymus, who shook his head. "No, lady. This is much better handled in person. We'd like to surprise her, if you don't mind."

What was left unspoken was that they didn't want to give Sarah, or whomever had captured the King, any advanced notice they were on their way to meet her.

"Oh, alright. One moment." Karen wandered back inside, accepting that answer easily enough.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Hoggle hissed to Didymus, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find a way."

Karen returned momentarily and handed them a slip of paper. Didymus blinked at it but Hoggle snatched it, surprising Didymus by reading what was there. He looked up and offered Karen a heartfelt smile. "Thanks, lady." Hoggle said as he turned and left the house, the others right behind him.

"Thanks for stopping by!" She called after them before heading back into the house.

Hoggle stuffed the paper into his pocket, stopped at the end of the driveway, and looked at Didymus. "Well, what's next? You seem to know what you're doing. Lead on."

Didymus nodded and looked back at Ludo, who nodded in return. Turning, they headed in the direction of the street.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the woods, Jareth found himself still bound in iron shackles, inside an iron cage. The room was dark, damp, and silent other than the sound of dripping water. He had been stripped of his armor and his pendant, the seal of his Kingdom and his link to the Labyrinth, was hanging on a pole just out of his reach. He was certain she hung it there to further torment him.

He hadn't seen anyone besides the woman that had captured him, but he heard voices coming from above, making him believe he was in a basement of some sort.

The iron weakened all his senses and even made it hard for him to think. He had no clue where he was, who held him prisoner, why they set a trap for him, or how he was going to escape. He did know that even if Squirt had escaped, there was no way he or the others would be able to find and rescue him, that's if they even wanted to save him. He hadn't been the nicest to them, especially in the last few years.

Sighing, Jareth rubbed his wrists. The shackles were starting to chafe and he feared it would soon lead to him getting iron poisoning.

As Jareth tried to focus on finding a way to escape, the door leading upstairs opened, allowing light to fill the room. Jareth covered his eyes, temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness.

He heard footsteps drawing closer to his location and tried to peek through his fingers. It was the woman who had captured him. She had a wicked grin on her face and she was tossing an apple up in the air and catching it. "Don't worry, your new mistress will be here to collect you soon. She paid quite a lot for you, so do be a good slave for her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"For the money of course." She took a bite of the apple, then tossed in into Jareth's cell. "Eat up. Don't want her thinking I starved you." She turned and walked away, closing the door behind her and returning the room to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek across town had been a tough one for the three of them, so unfamiliar with the Aboveground. After a while, though, they realized the streets functioned like the paths of the Labyrinth and were able to locate a bus route that would take them to the city in which Sarah was staying for college. Frowning, Hoggle eyed the bus stop and held the others back while he watched how they boarded and bartered their travel costs.

Sighing, he looked around until he spotted what he needed. Motioning for the others to stay in place, he hurriedly crossed the street and stepped inside the small pawn shop. Another gentlemen looked up from a paper behind the counter and rose with a smile on his face. "Morning. What can I do for you?"

He forced a sad smile on his face and tugged on the red pouch at his hip. "I'd like to sell these."

Several hours later, they were fed and stepping off a bus in the town that Sarah now lived. Following the directions of kind strangers, they finally found the dormitory she was rooming in. Looking up at the impressive structure, they followed the student organizer to a numbered door, steeling themselves.

Hoggle took it upon himself to knock.

The door swung open and Hoggle stared, his eyes watering with relief and emotion, at seeing Sarah standing there.

Confusion along with wariness flickered in her gaze as she took the three of them in but she plastered on a friendly smile after a few seconds. "Can I help you?"

"You said...once...if you ever needed us..." Hoggle started, when the others didn't say anything behind him. He swallowed and continued. "Well, Sarah, it seems we need you this time."

Sarah had gone deathly quiet, her eyes freezing as she stared.

When he thought all hope was lost and was about to turn away, he heard her whisper, "Hoggle? Is that you?"

Hoggle nodded and smiled with relief when she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to look for you." He replied.

Letting him go, Sarah looked at the other two. "Didymus?"

"My lady," the knight responded as he bowed.

"Ludo?"

"Sarwah" Ludo walked over and picked her up in a warm hug. "Sarwah safe."

Chuckling she hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, big guy." She pulled free of his strong embrace and looked at all three of them. "I can't believe you're really here."

"I wish it were under better circumstances my Lady. We are in need of your assistance."

Sarah looked around the hall and quickly ushered them in her room. "I'm not really supposed to have guys in my room, but we need to be talk in private." She said as she closed the door. "Now tell me what's going on and why do you look human?"

"We had to in order to come here, couldn't exactly go about looking like we usually do," Hoggle tried to explain with a small smile, but it failed halfway in forming. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his brow as he and the others crammed in the small room Sarah called home. "Jareth's been taken. We don't know by who, but we came because we can't keep the Labyrinth unguarded. We have to get him back. Now I'm no fan of Jareth, but he keeps worse things out from the place, so we deal with his mood swings. Have you...ya know...talked to him at all since the whole...event?"

Sarah shook her head. "No last time I saw him was the Escher room. I've seen a barn owl watching me occasionally and wondered if it was him, but I don't know if it was. I really wish I could help you, but I have no clue where to find the King either."

"Fair maiden, thou are the champion. Could you perhaps use your magic?" Didymus inquired.

Sarah blinked, laughing nervously as her eyes shifted between the two of them. "What...what are you talking about?"

Hoggle frowned, glancing back at the others, and Didymus patiently explained. "My lady, you bested the Labyrinth and it's King. In the eyes of the land, you are his equal. You have magic." He motioned for her to use it, explaining how magic worked from what he'd been told, despite not being able to wield it himself.

Sarah seemed unconvinced but closed her eyes like he asked and held out her hand. "Show me the Goblin King...right now," willing a crystal with her thoughts into her hand. She rolled her eyes, thinking it didn't work, and opened them to see the others gawking at her in shock and awe. Looking down at her hand, she yelped and almost dropped the perfectly formed crystal.

What she saw inside had her stomach dropping. There sitting on a dirt floor was the Goblin King. His wrists, ankles, and neck were blood red where the shackles were. She thought she could even see a blood stain on the collar of his shirt. He looked completely defeated and broken. "Jareth..." Sarah said his name as she covered her mouth in shock. She could hardly believe the man in the crystal was the Goblin King "Who could do such a thing?"

"We don't know. All we know is there was a child wished away, Squirt went with the King to get the child, and it turned out to be a trap." Hoggle explained.

"My lady, given the King's current condition, might I suggest we make haste?"

"He's right. It looks like those shackles are iron." Hoggle agreed.

"I don't understand..." she looked back and forth between the two.

"Iron hurt." Ludo cried.

"Indeed," Didymus agreed. "Iron is deadly to most creatures in the Labyrinth, especially a fae like his majesty. If it gets into his blood he could quickly die from it."

"Holy fuck," she whispered, her eyes widening in horror. She looked at the crystal in her hand, feeling helpless. "Show me where the Goblin King is," she asked again, her voice strained.

The image blurred, only for it to reappear just the same. Frustrated, she tried again with the same results. Finally, she wished to see the nearest city road sign.

The crystal image blurred, then a town name appeared with the population. She jerked and sat up straighter, as did all the others.

"Why not just wish us there?" Hoggle asked, but Didymus answered with what was running through Sarah's mind.

"Because we must be cautious, brother. This suspect person was cunning enough to trap the King. We can't risk the Lady falling into the same fate."

Sarah had gone quiet and the crystal images flurried around: images of the town, the terrain, the people. She sat up straight and looked at the others.

"I think I have a plan."

In the cabin somewhere in middle America, Jareth was trying not to move. Moving made the pain worse. The iron had made his skin raw and bloody. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but exhaustion was becoming a factor as well.

Sighing, his mind went to the one person it always seemed to think of, Sarah. Thinking back on how he had been the last ten years since he last saw her, he began to think that perhaps he deserved his current fate. His kind saw him as weak and now he had let a mere human capture him. The goblins would be better off without such a weak, foolish, heartbroken, King. He just wished he had been able to see Sarah, one last time.

He had watched her in his owl form many times, checking in to be sure she was safe. He could never bring himself to go to her or even send a message by goblin or one of her friends. He had wanted her to be his Queen, and still did. Now that idea was just a dream. He was very likely going to die in this place or wherever his new mistress decided to take him.

Hearing the door open, Jareth looked up to see his captor lead a tall dark-haired woman into the room. "There he is, Miss. The Goblin King, just as I promised."

"Why is he injured?" She demanded as she approached his cage.

"Had to keep him subdued. He's a powerful one, that he is. Tricky too."

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill my new pet?" The woman grabbed the iron rod from the table and opened the cage. "Iron will kill a Fae." Pulling the keys from her pocket, she unlocked his shackles. "Apologies my sweet, good help is hard to find."

Once the last shackle was removed he tried to use magic and found himself extremely weak. No magic came to his fingertips and the woman grinned as she slipped a new collar around his neck. This one was soft and covered with ancient runes. "Who are you?" Jareth demanded as he tried to fight her.

Once the collar was on him, she climbed out of the cage and dusted her legs off. "I'm Ellenor Madison, collector of all fine things, and as of today, you are part of my collection."


	3. Chapter 3

Hoggle leaned forward as Didymus smiled and Ludo just simply sat there in silence as Sarah explained her plan, pointing at the area on google maps once they located where the city was.

"Are you able to go back and get the numbers we need?" She asked, frowning as she looked over the map. The others nodded, glancing at Didymus. He gave a simple thumbs up.

Sarah smiled. "Good. We don't know if this person operated alone or has friends. Either way, I think our best bet is still the element of surprise. Didymus will get the goblins, Hoggle and I will scope out the area around the place Jareth is being held and when we're sure there's no magical wards...we bring the hurt."

The others nodded grimly while Sarah wrote up a quick email to her professors, explaining she took sick and would make up her exams next week.

Crossing the room and grabbing her emergency funds out of her sock drawer, she watched as Didymus walked up to her closet mirror and stepped through. Looking at the other two, she grabbed her car keys and they were ready to hit the road.

"Thanks, Sarah," Hoggle started, stopping when Sarah waved his gratitude off.

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when we get him back. I don't like Jareth too much either but no one deserves that," it was only partially true. Yes, she hated him for taking Toby, but as he said, she asked him to do so. Could she really hate him for doing what she wanted. Truth was she wasn't sure how she felt about the Goblin King. Shaking her head to vanish thoughts of him for the moment, "Let's hit the road."

With that, the trio left while Didymus herded as many soldiers as he could Underground.

Jareth stared at the dark hair woman. "Part of your collection?" He scoffed. "Do you have any idea who I am?" With the iron shackles gone he could feel his magic slowly returning.

"Oh I know exactly who you are, Jareth. I also know what you think you are."

"And what is that?" He asked as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"You think you're a mighty, all powerful King that can't be touched. You rule over a kingdom of children that couldn't find a needle in a pincushion. But the truth is you're a pathetic weakling that let a child beat you." She smirked as Jareth glared. "Yes, I heard all about that. That's how I knew it was time to add you to my collection. You are powerful, it's true, but you've let your guard down. I haven't yet decided what I'll use you for yet. I've been debating between sexy play toy and personal butler. Do you have a preference?"

"Yes, actually I'd prefer your head on a pike!" Jareth summoned a crystal to his hand and went to throw it, but his arm burned like it was on fire causing him to drop the orb.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that collar has special charms on it. One of them being you aren't allowed to harm me or allow others to harm me. Makes you my personal bodyguard."

Jareth's eyes narrowed as his lips peeled back and he let loose a slow snarl. "When I get out of here..."

"You'll what?" The woman answered coolly, her eyes gleaming with challenge. "Hurt me? Make me pay? I've heard that before from several of your subjects already..."

Jareth went eerily still as he stared at the woman, watching her lips curl in satisfaction when he realized what she meant. He stiffened but remained silent. She simply laughed and motioned for the purveyor.

"Unlock his cell, I need him ready for transport. We have some distance to cover."

The purveyor moved to obey her command.

"Sarah, you sure about this?" Hoggle asked nervously, looking around from their spot in the forested backdrop of the land the house in which Jareth was held. Sarah nodded, gritting her teeth, staring at the house with loathing.

Ludo was some distance away, guarding the driveway. He'd alerted them that a driver had pulled up and a dark haired woman had exited the back seat and was still in the house.

During the drive, she'd silently wished to be able to sense Jareth's emotions, so she would be able to clue in when he would be in danger.

Now she almost wish she hadn't.

At first, it was a mixture of confusion, pain and anger. Then, suddenly, it had been white hot rage — only recently settling into a distilled sense of cautious danger.

Something was very wrong.

"But Didymus ain't back and you said we..." Hoggle started, only for Sarah to glare over at him.

"I know what I said, Hoggle. Something's wrong. We need to go NOW."

Sarah rushed to the house with Hoggle running after. "Foolish girl, she's still as crazy as when she ran the Labyrinth."

Sarah reached the door in no time and opened it cautiously, using what she learned from all the crime dramas she used to watch to sneak in and search each room. After clearing each room, she came to stand at a partially open door that led to the basement. Hoggle joined her by it and looked at Sarah. "Jareth must be down there." She whispered.

"Think he's alone?" Hoggle asked.

"Only one way to know." Sarah pushed the door open and headed down the stairs with Hoggle right behind her.

As they reached the bottom they spotted two women standing in front of an iron cage. Sarah had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out when she saw Jareth. He was sitting in the cage. His wrists, ankles, were red and swollen and there was a large blue collar around his neck.

"Come on out of there, majesty." The young blonde said as she held the cage door open.

"I think I'll stay here." He replied. "This may be preferable to becoming someone's pet."

Ellenor snapped her fingers. "Come here."

Jareth suddenly started climbing out of the cage and walked over to her. He tried to fight it, but his body moved on its own. "What have you done to me?" He growled.

"Another charm on your collar." She gloated.

"Who the hell are you?" Jareth demanded.

"Your mistress." She grinned. "Now grab your things and let's leave this hell hole." Ellenor said as she turned to leave.

Sarah and Hoggle ducked behind a large box, but not before Jareth saw them. He managed to keep a neutral expression, even though he wanted to jump and dance for joy. Not only had someone found him and arrived to rescue him, but that someone was his Precious Sarah. He gave her a soft smile as he walked over to grab his pendant.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blonde asked as she jerked the pendant away.

"I was told to grab my things. This is mine." Jareth replied as he snatched it back.

"Let him have his precious necklace, Abigail. It won't do him any good. That collar will prevent him from using it to call on the Labyrinth." Ellenor explained as she headed up the steps.

Sarah waited until the woman was up the stairs and watched Jareth follow like a puppy.

When he was close enough he mouthed, "Get this collar off me."

Sarah nodded and when the moment was right, she tackled Abigail. Hearing the noise, Ellenor turned to see what was going on and saw her lackey being restrained by a dwarf as a brunette tried to reach Jareth. She snapped her fingers and whispered a few words and Sarah was sent flying backwards.

"Sarah!" Jareth tried to go to her, but he was unable to.

"So, someone saw fit try and rescue you after all. How sweet." Ellenor threw her head back and laughed. "Too bad she's just a girl." She pulled a leash from her pocket and snapped it on Jareth's collar. "I'll spare your little friend if you come with me like a good boy."

Jareth gritted his teeth and looked at Sarah. She was beginning to get up. She seemed uninjured and he wanted to keep it that way. "Very well." He sighed and started up the stairs.

Sarah got up rubbing her back where she had hit the cage. It would be a nasty bruise later. Seeing the woman lead Jareth like a dog pissed her off. "Hey bitch!" Before she realized what she was doing she had a crystal in her hand.

Jareth and Ellenor turned to see Sarah on her feet throwing a crystal at the woman. Jareth's body moved on its own and he pushed her out of the way, his hand coming up to block the attack. The crystal shattered against his hand and Sarah stared at him in confusion.

Ellenor laughed and patted Jareth's head, even as he tried to fight the charm and attack her. "Good boy, but your friend has to pay for that."

As Sarah prepared to attack again she was tackled by Abigail, who had escaped from Hoggle. "Kill her, then meet me at the mansion for your payment." Ellenor said as she led Jareth away. He tried to fight it, but his body wasn't listening to him.

Sarah fought with the blonde, both punching, scratching and kicking at the other with all their might. Abigail pinned Sarah to the floor and tried to choke her. "Nothin' personal missy. Boss's orders."

Sarah fought against the hands at her throat, but she was too strong. As she started to feel light headed, Abigail let go and fell over as Hoggle used the iron pole to club her.

"Take that you thieving wretch."

"Thanks Hoggle." Sarah sat up and went to hug her friend.

"No time. The other one still has the King."

Sarah jumped to her feet and raced out the door to see the car driving away. Jareth staring at her through the back window.

"Damnit!" Sarah exploded, kicking a spray of rocks from the driveway with her foot. Thinking fast, she took off and ran as fast as she could after the car, seeing the pain and pride in Jareth's eye as he stared at her trying to keep up.

She dropped her own just as it swung the corner, catching the license plate. She smirked faintly and tugged her phone out of her pocket, walking back to where Hoggle had given out in his chase several yards back, laying out flat on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Hello? 911? Oh god, please help me!" She sobbed, faking it with everything she had. "My boyfriend's been kidnapped! I...no! I don't know! I ran off and knocked out her accomplice. I have her license plate. Please hurry, she looks dangerous! She had us chained up in the basement!"

With that, she hung up and threw her cell into the bushes.

"What was that for?" Hoggle struggled to say, sitting up.

"The cops. They'll trace the cell and the plate of that car. Now, let's go get that blonde and ask her some important questions before this place is swarming with cops."

Hoggle blinked, his eyes going wide. "Sarah that's...genius."

As Sarah and Hoggle returned to the house, they found a horde of goblins running about. "Looks like the Calvary has arrived."

"Yea, late as always." Hoggle grumbled.

"My Lady! Oh thank heavens thou are safe. Where is his majesty?"

Sarah sighed. "They got away. That woman is somehow controlling him with that collar."

"A collar?" Didymus rubbed his chin. "It would take some powerful magic to control our King."

"Or he'd need to be really weak." Hoggle added.

"Iron. That's why he was in the cage and had the shackles!" Sarah announced as she rushed inside.

Arriving in the basement she found Abigail tied to the post with 3 goblin poking her with sticks. "Stop it!"

Sarah chuckled and took pity on her. "Enough guys."

The goblins looked up and ran to Sarah's side. "Yes Queenie"

"Queen? Wait you mean there's a bloody Queen?" Abigail was shocked.

"I'm not the Queen." Sarah stated.

"But you are my Lady. Should something happen to our King, the champion becomes acting King or in your case Queen." Didymus explained.

"What if there is no champion?" She asked.

"Never had to worry about. Ain't nothing ever happen to the King before." Hoggle shrugged.

"What should we do with the prisoner, Queenie?" One of the goblins asked.

Sarah walked up to the captive and knelt down, staring into the eyes of the purveyor that had taken Jareth and all but tortured him. The woman stared back, but Sarah could see nervousness behind her facade as she looked around the room.

"There's a lot more where this came from," she murmured, tipping her head to the side with a smile, leaning in slightly. "You know...I saw what you did to him. Jareth, that is - their King. Do you think I should tell them? What would they do, I wonder, if I told them how you hurt him?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "You...wouldn't..."

"I stopped them just then, but now...with him gone..." She tsked and the woman blanched. "I also called the cops. They think you've kidnapped me." She made a terrified screaming motion with her face, watching as the woman stared, wide-eyed and panicked, as Sarah laughed.

"So you have some choices. What's your name?" Sarah asked, settling down in front of the woman.

"Abigail," she replied, jerking back when a few more goblins returned, ready to prod her, all rapt on how Sarah was handling the situation.

"Pretty name. Listen, Abigail, I don't like this anymore than you do. But you're the reason that woman has him and I need him back. There's a reason he's King and you've thrown that out of whack. Tell me where he is, and I'll consider letting you go."

The woman couldn't talk fast enough, giving Sarah a detailed explanation of where to find Jareth and what kind of woman they were up against. Sarah beamed her a megawatt smile and rose, dusting off her pants.

"Take her back to the castle in the Underground, put her in one of the cells. I'm sure Jareth will have further questions later," she called out over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.

"You said you'd let me go!" Abigail wailed, shrinking back from the goblins who - per Sarah's command - looked suddenly rather menacing.

"I said I would consider it. Well, I've considered it. And you're not going just yet," She replied with a smile, watching as the goblins drug the woman through a mirror. Turning to a few more goblins, she addressed them sternly. "Keep her secluded until the King returns. No funny business. The King needs to know how she knows about him."

They nodded and Sarah climbed the stairs, the rest of her forces in tow.

"Now, let's go get the King, shall we?" A small cheer rose up from the group gathered around her.


	4. Chapter 4

After traveling by car for an hour or more, the car pulled up to a fancy mansion on a hill. "Welcome to your new home, Jareth." Ellenor purred as the car came to a stop at the main gate. "Do you like it?"

Jareth shrugged. "I've seen bigger." He wasn't too worried any more. Before he had nearly given up. He was certain he was going to die a long slow and painful death from iron poisoning. Then he learned he was to suffer a worse fate, being someone's pet. But now he had hope. He knew his clever Sarah would find him and remove the damn collar around his neck. Until then he would play Ellenor's little game.

Ellenor exited the car with the help of an elf dressed as a butler. Jareth noticed a similar collar on his neck as the one he was forced to wear. He exited the car and followed Ellenor and the elf. Inside the mansion they were greeted by a line of servants, all wearing collars. "Welcome home Mistress." They said together.

"Thank you boys." She grinned. "Michael, this our newest member, Jareth. Take him to a room and get him cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. And see that his injuries are healed." She shook her head, "The damned fool tried to kill him by restraining him with Iron." She started to walk away, handing the leash to a tall fae with dark hair. "Oh and send half of the agreed price to Abigail. If she wants full payment she needs to learn to not damage the merchandise." Michael nodded and led Jareth upstairs.

Michael showed Jareth to a large bedroom on the second floor. "This will be your room. There's a bath across the hall and your uniforms will be brought after we get your measurements."

"You can drop the act. I'm not going to be here long. I'm going to get this dam collar off and return to my Kingdom." Jareth stated as he sat on the clean bed with his dirty clothes and dirt covered body."

"Your injuries will be healed once you've bathed. Your sheets however will remain until next laundry day, which is in a week." Michael said with a look of disgust. "There are clean linens in the closet by the bath. I shall return in a moment with suitable clothing for you."

"You know when my champion arrives to get me out of here, I can get you and the others out as well." Jareth called to him causing him to stop at the door. "No one deserves to be here and be that witch's slave."

Michael bowed to him and continued out of the room. Jareth sighed and stared at the ceiling and pondered how long it would take Sarah to find him. He grinned wickedly as he thought of what he would do to Miss Ellenor once he was free.

Michael made his way back down stairs and headed to the study. Knocking softly, he entered once she gave permission. Closing the door behind him, he turned and bowed to Ellenor. "Miss, we may have a problem. It seems your new pet has a Champion."

Sarah gathered as many of the goblins as she could as they hurried out of the house, into the forest beyond. Before the house completely vanished from sight, Sarah used her powers to shield the evidence of the denizens and Jareth, just leaving Abigail's and the woman's presence there, as well as her own. She could handle Aboveground law enforcement but preferred to shield her friends.

While she conjured a mirror and sent the goblins through it, prepared to meet about a mile away from the new residence, she looked over where the Warriors three stood some distance away, talking amongst themselves.

"What's on your mind?" She asked once she was done, dissolving the mirror into nothing. They frowned and she arched an eyebrow, waiting patiently.

"What if...we can't get him back? Would you...could you...take his place?"

Sarah blinked, having not expected that question. What if she couldn't save him. The sudden thought of losing Jareth made her heart ache. She had hated seeing him in that cage and being led off like a pet infuriated her, but when he had seen her and smiled... Sarah's heart had been all a flutter like it had been when she danced with him in the ballroom. "Let's not think like that just yet, alright?" She turned her back to them and sighed. "If it comes to that...I won't leave you guys unprotected, if that's what has you worried." She turned to face them and tried to put on a strong face. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the thought of never seeing Jareth again, or suddenly being the Goblin Queen forever.

They seemed to relax then and nodded and all three piled in the car with Sarah, heading out of town.

Jareth felt much better after a hot bath. The new clothes weren't something he would normally wear, but he decided he should look his best when Sarah arrived to collect him. "If I must be someone's pet, I'd prefer it to be Sarah." He thought as he sighed. He had returned to his temporary room and a healer had seen to his wounds. He was now back to 100%, well almost. The stupid collar was blocking most of his magic. He could summon crystals, do minor things like change his clothes or style his hair, but transporting himself more than 10 feet seemed to be impossible.

Taking his medallion in his hand it felt warmer than usual. He wondered if it was the Labyrinth trying to comfort him or if it had something to do with Sarah.

The drive to the new residence was done in complete silence. It was a welcome reprieve for Sarah, who's head had been spinning ever since the others asked if she would fill Jareth's shoes if he was somehow removed, killed, or unable to return to protect the Labyrinth in the Underground. Just thinking about leaving her family, Toby, her life - it all made her chest ache uncomfortably but she knew, deep down, if she had to, she would.

The drive allowed her to think back on her adventures in Jareth's kingdom and it reminded her, as if she'd somehow almost forgotten, that while she had to focus on reaching her brother - those forgotten hours in his realm had been some of the most exciting in her life.

Rubbing a hand across her chest, she thought of Jareth, regretting she'd never gotten over her wariness of him to call on him and seek out a truce of sorts. Once this was all over, she would do just that. Especially since, if she was completely honest with herself, she had always had a crush on him. More than once he had been the subject of a very steamy dream. She just hoped he didn't hold a grudge against her for winning her brother back.

Looking in the rear view mirror, she smiled faintly as she watched the others pillaging over a map in the back seat, whispering amongst themselves. One of them held a compact mirror from her purse and seemed to be talking into it, no doubt organizing how the goblin army would return and scout out the next phase of the mission.

"How's it going back there?" She asked, watching as their heads raise.

"Fairly good, My Lady. One of the goblins is seeking out the Wise Man to see if he might know how to nullify the collar's effects. Otherwise..." Didymus frowned faintly.

"Otherwise we have to take him out to get to her," Sarah spoke for him. Didymus just simply nodded. Sarah frowned, thinking back to their encounter.

"He was definitely protecting her, not necessarily himself. Is there a way to take him down? Or incapacitate him? Just long enough to either get the collar or..."

Suddenly, it clicked. "What if..." she sat up straighter, "What if we don't go after her at all. What if we go after HIM with everything we've got and...can we change the runes somehow? Make an A become a B or something? You know...rewrite the magic...make it work to our advantage."

Didymus grinned. "What a marvelous idea, My Lady."

She smiled as he peered into the compact and started discussing her idea amongst those he could see in the mirror.

As they neared the city block the large estate was on, Sarah couldn't help but whistle faintly at the size of the houses and lots. Whomever had Jareth had money, which made her slightly nervous. Money meant security and extra eyes and while she wouldn't tell the denizens since they were depending on her, she was beginning to doubt her skills and if she could succeed in pulling Jareth out of this predicament.

"Any update on the spell idea?" She asked as she slowed, searching for the address Abigail had given them.

"Well, we don't know exactly what the collar says, so we're just guessing, but...this is what we think you might be able to do."

Hoggle leaned forward and passed over a piece of notebook paper from her purse with symbols written on it. She might as well have been reading Greek and swallowed nervously but plastered a bright smile back at the trio, doing her best to seem confident. Didymus and Ludo seemed to buy it but Hoggle looked unconvinced.

"So," she said, folding it up and putting the paper in her front pocket, "down to business. I think first thing's first, we need to summon the best goblins to scout out the grounds. Who do you recommend?"

Hoggle thought a moment. "Well, the King has three scouts he sends for things. We could gets them."

"Sounds like a plan." Sarah parked the car down the street and grabbed her binoculars from the trunk. Climbing as far as she could up a nearby tree, she scanned the property. The house at the address they were given sat on a large hill a good ways from the road. There was a large locked iron gate at the end of the driveway, and 10 ft. tall iron walls surrounding the property. With her binoculars, she was able to see security cameras, guards patrolling, and she wasn't positive, but she could have sworn she saw a large scaly tale sticking out of the pool in the back.

Climbing down, she sighed. "This won't be easy."

After being left alone for an hour, Jareth peered out into the hallway. There was no one around and he found it curious. Certainly she wouldn't go to so much trouble to get him and then let him walk out the front door.

"Hello?" He called as he walked down the hall. No one answered and he shrugged and headed down the stairs. He found several goblins that he recognized cleaning silver and polishing the candlesticks. "Jinx? Frack?"

"Kingy?" Frack asked as he looked up.

"Kingy, you here to saves us?" Jinx asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, afraid not little one." Jareth sighed at her crushed expression. He knelt in front of her and whispered, "Fear not, our champion is coming."

"The champion?!" Frack's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I've seen her with my own eyes." Jareth added.

"I wouldn't count on your champion coming to your rescue." Ellenor said from the doorway. "Especially if she was that girl at Abigail's house. She dead by now."

"We'll see." Jareth smirked.

"You'll see when she doesn't show up." Ellenor shrugged. "Why don't you follow me and I'll give you a tour of your new home and introduce you to everyone."

Jareth stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I've got nothing better to do."

"What? No great escape plan?"

"Well even if I make it outside there's no way I'm getting past the iron fence. Plus your collar is blocking most of my magic."

She chuckled and started walking and Jareth followed. She showed him the whole mansion and he was stunned to see all the beings in her collection. There were goblins, Fae, elves, gnomes, dwarves, and even a firery. Jareth was curious how she was able to gather so many beings and where she got her magic collars. Seeing all of them cleaning and bowing to her made his blood boil. She would pay for this. Both Ellenor and Abigail were going to pay dearly along with anyone else working with them.

The three goblin scouts Hoggle promised appeared within minutes and Sarah smiled faintly, studying them. For goblins, they seemed rather smart and were staring at her with an awestruck expression on their faces.

"Hello, guys. So I hear you're the best of the best when it comes to the King's spies."

"We are. We're the ones that usually scout out the babes wished away to us as well as other kingdoms." The tallest one replied, splaying the sharp claws on the end of his fingers. "I'm the best at picking locks. I'm Sylvite. This is Ames and Fredia."

Sarah knelt down, her ears catching at what they mentioned. "Other kingdoms? Other kingdoms in the Underground you mean?"

"Oh, yes. We have elves and dwarves and all kinds. The labyrinth is just how to get in. Jareth guards it, keeps us safe. Why?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder, seeing Didymus return. "Go to these kingdoms. Urge their Kings and Queens to come. I have a feeling from what I spied that it's not just Jareth that's in there. Phrase it in a way they can't refuse."

Didymus saluted Sarah and jumped through a mirror that Sarah summoned. She looked back at the three goblins with a small smile.

"Ok, so here's the plan..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth was putting on a grand effort, but as he toured the estate with Eleanor, his spirits began to sink. This place was a prison for his kind. He was beginning to struggle to see how Sarah would get him and the others out, not with the precautions this woman had in place. Still, he didn't let any of this play out on his face, keeping his usual haughty expression firmly in place as he wandered with the woman, his eyes and ears staying sharp for the smallest hint of weakness.

Eventually, the woman grew bored and left him to his devices. He wandered then, startled to see even more people and creatures he knew or recognized, his anger growing from a small offense to a deep well of red hot rage.

Just when he had almost had enough, he heard a small hiss from the corner of the room he'd stumbled into. Stilling, he listened again - hearing the hiss and a small 'Yo, Kingy!' from the curtains.

Whipping his head around after making sure he was alone, he grinned brightly as soon as he spotted Sylvite.

"Sylvite? Did Sarah send you?" He was praying he hadn't been captured too, but he didn't see a collar.

"Queenie says keep your head up. We's working on getting you outta here." Sylvite grinned.

"Queenie?" Jareth wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "Have I been gone so long that she took over?"

"Just a day or two." Sylvite shrugged. "Rules say if no Kingy, champion in charge. That makes her Queenie."

Jareth laughed at the logic of the goblins. "And how does our Champion feel about that?"

"She good Queenie. She has plan. You be home soon." Sylvite looked around. "Gotta go Kingy. Gotta report back. Queenie did give me this for you." He handed Jareth a note and quickly disappeared.

Jareth opened the note and read it quickly. "She's going to do what?!"

Sarah sat in her car, which she had relocated to a nearby park, waiting for Didymus to return. She hoped he was able to get the other Kings and Queens to come with him. She had an idea of how to go about getting Jareth and everyone else out of there, but she would need help. Whoever this woman was, she had money and power. Besides iron fences and gates, Sarah had seen runes around the property and everyone she had seen had one of those weird collars. Was she a witch or something? Did she have a magic user helping her? Sarah had a lot of questions that Abigail hadn't answered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by goblins shouting. "Queenie! Knight's back!"

Sarah exited the car to see Didymus leading a group of people all dressed in fine clothing. "Welcome your Majesties." She greeted them. "I hope my knight explained things to you."

"He has." A blonde elf stated. "What do you want from us?"

"I have a plan to rescue everyone being held captive in that mansion." Sarah told them. "But we will all have to work together for it to work."

A few hours later, their plans were cemented. She smiled, watching the other Kings and Queens gather their own forces, suddenly feeling more confident than before. Standing before her were dwarves, elves, pixies, nymphs, slyphs, and any other kind of creature she needed. The Kings and Queens returned to their kingdoms but offered any support she needed - and she did. She could have sworn she even saw a few dragons circling overhead when the cloaking shield sparkled in the sun.

"All these points, we need these taken down," she explained to the sylphs present, pointing at the rudimentary map she'd created after Sylvite had returned and explained in detail the layout of the house and the electronics involved. "I don't want them totally neutralized, because that'll just alert them to our presence. But we do need it on a time loop, so when we converge after the dwarves tear through the iron at the gates and fences, they don't see us coming. Can you do it?"

One of the sylphs that appeared in charge nodded, glancing back at their cohorts. "Yes, we think so." Sarah smiled and sent them on their way with Sylvite, who had appeared with a note for her, having gone into the compound several times.

Shifting slightly, she made sure she was alone and read through Jareth's note. She smiled, pleased he was able to convey more about the layout of the house and the inner workings of the estate, then suddenly blinked and blushed furiously at his suggestions for showing his gratitude at her hopefully upcoming victory. Clearing her throat and tearing that portion of the letter off and shoving it in her pocket, she motioned to the dwarves and slyphs once more, showing them the layout of the house.

Above her, the dragons seemed restless, determined to take out or subdue whatever it was she had spotted in the pool.

Sitting back and studying the compound, she nodded subtly to Sylvite and the slyphs, letting them sneak back in once more as the dwarves moved towards the part of the fence line that wasn't lines with cameras, watching them get to work.

"No heroics in there, Jareth," she murmured under her voice. "Just stay safe until we're in there."

Inside the mansion, Jareth was walking around the halls. It seemed unless he was given an order, he was pretty much free to come and go and he pleased. Sarah was gathering his forces outside and he expected them to storm the place soon. Sarah had asked him to send a drawing of the symbols on the collars, but he couldn't see it and there were no mirrors to be found.

Sighing, he waved as he passed Frick and Jinx. Getting an idea he stopped in his tracks and turned back to the goblins. "Can you two come with me for a little while?"

The goblins looked at each nervously. "We has to gets this done before Mean lady sees it." Jinx stated, indicating the silver they were polishing.

"Jinx, you go with Kingy." Frick stated. "I keeps cleaning."

"You sure?" Jinx asked. He just nodded so she looked up at the King. "Where to Kingy?"

"Follow me," Jareth said and led her upstairs to his room. "Have a seat on the bed." Jareth said as he closed the door behind them. "Now, I'm going to examine your collar and try to remove it."

Jinx jumped up and ran to the door. "No Kingy!" If you touches the collar it kills me. Only mean lady can remove it. When we gets here she showed us what happen if we takes it off."

"What happens?" Jareth asked.

"You dies."

"How?"

Jinx shrugged. "Troll screams and choked and then catched fire."

Jareth sighed and studied the collar. He would try and draw the symbols for Sarah. Perhaps they could figure something out.

Sarah was about to send the dwaves in when she saw Sylvite running towards her. "Queenie!"

"What's wrong?" She asked the goblin.

"Urgent message from Kingy!"

Sarah took the paper and read it quickly. "Shit!" She handed the paper to Didymus. "Take this to the wiseman. Those are the runes on the collar, but apparently if we mess with it at all its instant death for the wearer."

"I pray he knows a solution." Didymus started to dash off, but a long haired elf stopped him. "Wait a moment. May I see the runes?"

Didymus looked to Sarah, who nodded. Looking at the runes, he nodded and handed it back. "I believe I know someone who can help. I'll send for her, but please consult your wiseman as well. We don't want to do all this just to kill those we're trying to save."

Sarah nodded in agreement and Didymus rushed to see the wiseman. "Are the Slyths ready?" She asked Sylvite.

"They ready, Queenie."

"Tell the dwarves to start working on the fence." Sarah commanded. Sylvite nodded and took off running.

Once given the signal, the dwarves begin taking the fence apart as quickly and quietly as they could. Meanwhile the slyths had used their magic to place a liquid mirror image in front of every camera. They would see the same image they normal saw on their rotation. While the dwarves dismantled the fence, the trolls, elves, and pixies waited for the signal to charge in. Given the new information about the collars, Sarah hurried to tell everyone to avoid touching them at all costs. The pixies giggles and offered to dust any aggressive captives with a sleep powder. It would work for most, but powerful beings like Jareth would be immune.

Sarah sat nervously in her car as the elf and wiseman debated for what felt like hours over the runes. In the end, she ended up with two sets of corresponding runes that would potentially neutralize the collar. She didn't like it, but it was the best options she had.

Thanking them both and pocketing the responses, she headed towards the estate.

Once everyone was in position, Sarah sent the signal to the others to begin their takeover of the estate.

Everyone crept slowly in, doing their best to remain unseen and quiet until the right moment. They had only one chance to get this right and it had to count. Luckily, they snuck across the estate grounds with relative ease.

Once they were near the doors and windows, all hell would break loose. Steeling herself, she nodded to the others, and the true takeover began.

Sarah started to lead the goblins in behind the others, but she was stopped by a little goblin she hadn't seen before. "Queenie, wait!"

"What is it?" She tried not to groan as she worried something else was going to make their task harder.

"From Labyrinth. It help." Squirt said as he held up a medallion on a silver chain.

"But this is..." Sarah hesitated.

"Makes your magic stronger. Labyrinth helps get King back." Squirt explained.

Nodding Sarah took the medallion and put it around her neck. She immediately felt the warm pulse of the Labyrinth's magic. Grinning she stepped through the opening of the fence. "Let's go get our King!" She cried as she lead the goblin army.

The others were already fighting servants trying to get in. All of them were aware of the dangers of the collars and were told to capture or knock out those wearing them. So far it was working. Sarah ran past several sleeping goblins and gnomes that the pixies had put to sleep. Inside she found larger beings like elves and trolls that were tied up or unconscious. Summoning a crystal to her hand, Sarah stared into it. "Show me where Jareth is." The crystal flickered then showed her the stairs and traveled up them to a room on the left. It stopped at the door, and even though she tried to command it to show her Jareth it wouldn't go past the door. "Damn it, he must be in there."

"My lady, shall we try the runes on one of the goblins?" Didymus asked. "If we are to recover his majesty we must know it will work. Goblins are extremely hard to kill. So at most it might just hurt them a bit."

Nodding, Sarah knelt by one of the sleeping goblins. She pulled the paper and a pen from her pocket. Carefully she drew the runes on the collar. The collar glowed bright blue and then fell off, leaving the goblin unharmed.

Sarah hugged Didymus and handed him the pen and paper. "Free the others."

"Gladly, but where are you going my Lady?"

"To free Jareth!" She called over her shoulder as she hurried upstairs.

Sarah took the stairs two at a time. She was nervous, excited, and even a little scared. She hadn't seen him since she won her baby brother back and now here she was facing dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to get to him. She couldn't help smiling as she grabbed the doorknob. "Jareth!" She called as she opened the door.

What she saw made her heart stop. Ellenor sat on the bed with two leashes in hand. One lead to the collar of a dark haired fae and the other to Jareth's. There were three other men standing in front of her and they had weapons pointed right at Sarah.

"So you're the Champion I've been hearing about. I underestimated you, but this is where your rescue mission ends." Ellenor said with a smug grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah stilled, staring with the full force of the rage she felt exploding in her veins, not daring to let her gaze drift to see the look on Jareth's face. "And you're the heartless bitch who collects people like things, because she can't make any real friends or connections." She smiled ferally when the woman stiffened in response to her bitter words.

She leaned against the doorway, swallowing down her fear that she was overwhelmed with and along with her concern for Jareth's safety, the very epitome of boredom etched on her face. "You're surrounded, by the way. I have representatives of every kingdom in this place and if you think for one instant you're walking out of this room unscathed, you're delusional."

The woman simply jerked on Jareth's collar, making him wince. Eleanor smiled. "Not while I have your pretty little King here."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The dragon from before, circling above the estate. It lingered at the edge of the window, smoke curling against it's nostrils. Sarah simply smiled and gave a subtle nod and almost immediately, the silence in the room was shattered as all hell broke loose - a gaping maw of hungry death going after the three armed men near Eleanor.

Sarah didn't wait a second, launching herself at the woman with two deadly crystals summoned in her palms.

As Sarah went to throw the orbs, Jareth and Michael jumped in the way, each being hit with one of the orbs. In her anger, she had forgotten the collar would make Jareth defend Ellenor. Luckily, Jareth was wearing his pendant and his magic was able to block most of the attack. He did still fall back on his royal ass though.

Ellenor laughed. "You must not care for your King at all, for the only way to get to me is through him." She smirked. "Oh and I wouldn't try your trick on the collar. His needed a stronger spell."

Jareth tried to fight the magic from the collar, but his body continued to disobey his wishes. "Sarah, do what you must." He said through gritted teeth as he continued to fight.

"Kill her Michael." Ellenor commanded. "I want Jareth to watch his champion die."

Michael lunged at Sarah and tackled her to the ground. As she wrestled with him, she realized she didn't have her pen. Using the dagger he had in his hand she pricked her finger and used her own blood to draw the runes on his collar. Just as she finished it, he managed to stab her shoulder, causing her to cry out.

Hearing her cry, goblins flooded the room and pulled him off of their Queen. "No hurt Queenie!" They shouted.

Hoggle and Didymus soon followed them in and rushed to Sarah's side. "My lady!"

"Sarah!"

"I'm alright." She said as she stood. She looked over to see Michael's collar had fallen off. "You can let him go. He's free of her spell."

Jareth stood in front of Ellenor, sword in hand. "I can't fight it, Precious."

"It's alright, Jareth." Sarah said sadly, not wanting to do what she knew she had to do. "We'll get you out of here." She touched her medallion that matched his. She felt it surge with power and squeezed it in her hand. "The Labyrinth needs its King and so do I."

She took a deep breath and ran towards Jareth, crystal in hand. Michael stood and grabbed his knife and charged in aswell. Sarah assumed he was going for Ellenor now that he was free. She was gravely mistaken. Jareth realized he was in fact going for Sarah. Feeling a surge of power from his own pendant, he dove at Sarah, pushing her out of the way as Michael went to attack. The dagger pierced his side and Jareth fell to the floor, bleeding profusely.

"Nooo!" Sarah cried as she threw the crystal at Michael, knocking him out the window.

Sarah hurried over to Jareth's side. Still under the control of the collar, his hand reached for the dagger and pulled it out. "Sarah..." he tried to warn her.

Hoggle kicked the dagger from his hand and then he, Didymus, and the goblins restrained the struggling King.

Sarah sobbed softly as she felt warm rivulets of blood seep through her fingers from where she tried to stop the flow from the wound.

The dragon, having made a tasty meal of the three armed guards, roared and turned on Eleanor. Sarah heard the faint sounds of shouts and screams but didn't dare take her eyes off Jareth. Hoggle and the others struggled with what to say, so she spoke harshly without taking her eyes off Jareth. "Go help the others. Everyone walks away from this today. Got it?"

They nodded and joined in the fight. She knew that they would win.

"Sarah..." Jareth rasped, as Sarah pulled one trembling hand away from the wound, etching the runes needed to remove his collar with his own blood.

"You're not dying. I won't allow it," she talked over him, jerking the collar off when it unclicked, dispelled. Shoving the vile thing away, she summoned a crystal and called into it with as much might as she had.

"I wish that the Goblin King would be healed and we'd both return to the throne room...right now."

Crashing onto the floor, she closed her eyes, feeling the magic tug them away.

A moment later, Jareth and Sarah were sitting on the floor of the empty throne room. Sarah had her eyes closed and was hugging Jareth, one hand still pressed against his side. "Sarah," he spoke softly.

She opened her eyes, which were tear stain, and sat up. "Jareth?"

Smiling, he caressed her cheek. "I knew you'd find a way to get me home, my clever girl." She chuckled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "Though I hadn't expected you to be so anxious to have me alone." He teased.

She shook her head and check his side. The wound was completely healed. "I'm just glad the Labyrinth was helping, without its magic I would have failed."

"Perhaps, but I'm confident you would have found a way even without magic. You beat me and my Labyrinth without it after all." Jareth told her as he gazed into her emerald eyes. He had dreampt of seeing her again for so long, now that she was finally here he barely knew what to say.

"I guess Ellenor lied about the runes not working on your collar. I tried it out of desperation and it worked."

"I don't think she lied. You used blood to draw the runes, making them stronger."

"It was your blood."

"Mixed with your own." Jareth added as he lifted her blood covered hand and examined it. "You used your cut finger, correct?" Sarah nodded. "Between the blood magic, your pure will, and the magic of the Labyrinth you broke the spell. I'm sure it was a stronger spell than on the others collars, but when you were in danger I felt it weaken. I was barely able to move before and when I saw Michael going after you I felt a surge of power from my medallion. Even now it's pulsing more than ever has."

"You mean this isn't normal?" She asked as she lifted her medallion.

"Tell me, where did you get that?"

"A goblin brought it to me. He said it was from the Labyrinth." She explained.

"As I thought." Jareth grinned. "The Labyrinth has chosen its Queen."

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking." She grinned faintly and tugged him close, closing the distance between their mouths. He tensed, surprised at her forwardness, then groaned and responded in kind. She sighed, running her hands through his hair, not objecting when his arms snaked around her waist and drew her closer to him.

A small cough drew them apart, making them slowly look over to their right. Beside them were several of the denizens of the Labyrinth with emissaries from the various Kings and Queens Sarah had gathered support from to take on Eleanor and her cronies.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hoggle grinned faintly, seemingly chuckling at Jareth's scowl, "but we wanted to let you both know that everyone's been returned to their rightful places. The others thank you too, seems they weren't able to figure out where their people had gone off to."

A few of the emissaries nodded, stepping forward and bowing. "Indeed, Lady Sarah. We owe you our gratitude. It seems your call to your Aboveground authorities landed the woman in jail. Her companion, Michael, is being taken care of in his own lands by his own people. He has a long road to recovery but will make one, we have no doubt. In the meantime, we extend an offer for you and your...betrothed? To join us at the next Kingdom Summit."

Sarah's eyebrows raised at the mention of 'betrothed' but Jareth reached forward, thanking them all for their assistance. "Thank you all. Now, if you don't mind...go away?"

The group chuckled and faded from the room. Sarah swallowed nervously as Jareth turned and looked over at her. "Betrothed?" She squeaked.

"If you want it," He smiled. She seemed to think about it, suddenly remembering her family, and he responded quickly, almost channeling her thoughts. "And you can still see your family."

She grinned and launched herself at him as he laughed and they rolled to the ground, returning to their interrupted make out session.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later, Sarah eventually questioned where the dungeons were, and with a flicker of an amused smile, Jareth showed her. It was in the bowels of the castle, only accessible from the Escher room, and Sarah kept her hand firmly in his as he twirled and swirled them through that gravity defying room, slightly at a loss for how her younger self mastered that room before.

"Here we are," he murmured, when she was brave enough to finally open her eyes. She smiled at the simple door sunk into the stone wall and reached for the handle.

On the other side, two goblin guards stood at alert against the beginning of a long hall passage, a sputtering torch shoved into a stone grate above their heads. When they saw them both, they gave them both a salute and stood as tall as they could. "Kingy! Queenie! We did as you asked, she's still down the hall in the last cell."

Sarah felt Jareth's surprise but simply smiled, thanking the guards and ushering him along. Jareth said nothing, walking along with her, until they spotted the crouched woman in the corner of the last cell. Jareth briefly looked back at Sarah who had dropped his hand, watching her smile and wave him towards the woman. He nodded, turning back to the prisoner and watching her head snap up at the sound of their approach.

Seeing her face again sent his anger skyrocketing.

"My, my. What have we here?" He drawled, keeping his voice low and inflected with the anger he felt. He secretly enjoyed her small scramble back, trembling on the other side of the cell. He leaned against the bars, staring at her with loathing. "Do you regret it?"

"Yes! Yes…" The woman sputtered, shuddering, as she looked over Jareth's shoulder and undoubtedly saw a similar scowl on Sarah's face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I needed the money."

"And that excuses you from your actions?" He asked sharply, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

She shook her head rapidly, curling her knees up to her chest. "N-No...it doesn't, I suppose."

"Explain to me how you know of me," he demanded harshly, feeling Sarah's comforting hand press against his back. She must have come up beside him and he leaned back into her but refused to take his eyes off the woman in the cell.

"Eleanor was...a professor of mythical anthropology. She was damn good, too. We went to college together," Abigail sighed, running a hand through her hair. "When my mother got sick, Eleanor moved on without me, finishing her masters and taking an internship at a big wig company. We fell out of touch for a few years."

Jareth stilled, listening to the woman talk, feeling Sarah step closer, curious herself.

"I hadn't seen her in perhaps eight years. My mom was on death's door, and she offered me a job. Said she'd stumbled across the greatest finds in her work with her employer. Stole a whole bunch of the man's work, and then…." Abigail shrugged. "You know the rest. She had some books, they mentioned people and places from…." She looked around in her cell. "Here, I suppose. Michael was one of the first, I think you most likely met him. The dark haired one? Man, he was a fighter...then he sort of gave up, almost fell in love with her. She was mad, I think."

Jareth listened as Abigail droned on for hours, describing the spell books Eleanor had, the types of runes used to carve their collars, and anything else Jareth could find useful. Eventually, he stopped her, seemingly having enough information.

He conjured a crystal and sent it flying into the air and Sarah watched as it turned into several parchments, addressed to the Kings and Queens from earlier. Each and every one popped out of existence and he looked at her. "There won't be any more of that happening now."

Abigail nodded, looking for all intents and purposes, to have regret about her face. "What now?" She whispered, looking between the two of them.

Jareth tensed and glanced at Sarah and she leaned in, whispering in his ear so the woman couldn't overhear. "Whatever you choose, I will support."

He seemed to relax, then looked over at the woman. "Rise." The words were a command, not a suggestion.

The woman stood slowly, trembling, and he motioned her forward. Looking warily between the two, she approached the bars of the cell. Suddenly, in Jareth's hands, was a crystal.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"A crystal, nothing more. But if you touch it, you will be returned home, with no memory of us, your adventures with Eleanor, or any facts you gleaned on how to entrap my kind."

"And if I don't take it?" Abigail bristled.

"Then you will rot in this cell until I decide what manner of goblin to make you into. Preferably the kind with no intelligence." He replied with a dark tone, making her gulp. He smirked, holding up the crystal. "Which shall it be?"

She hesitated, looking between the two of them, then snatched up the crystal from Jareth's hand. She held it, mesmerized, until it suddenly popped like a bubble, leaving her staring into blank space with a confused look about her face. Before a minute had passed, she too was gone.

"Nicely done," Sarah whistled, smiling as Jareth grinned and tugged her to him, laying a kiss along her brow. "Remind me again never to tick you off."

"Why? I rather like how you irritate me. I could think of interesting ways to punish you…" He purred in her ear, grabbing her intimately.

She shivered and smiled. "Oh? Like what?"

"Shall I show you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Before she could blink, he'd conjured a crystal and she watched it tumble from his grip while he grabbed hold of her hips and yanked her close. She moaned softly at the sensation of his tongue skirting along her lips, gently seeking entry, and then his mouth and tongue were teasing along her own, turning her core molten.

She felt the gentle tug of his magic, the brush of a current of air, and then she realized they were deliciously naked, with him poised between her open legs, in his bed. He pulled back, grinning faintly, his eyes gleaming, as he kissed along her throat, towards the hollow space between her breasts. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"How bad have you been today, precious?" He whispered, trailing his tongue between the soft globes, his hands gently curling around the flare of her hips, canting her torso up so her breasts rose eagerly towards his mouth.

"Very," she whispered, feeling his tongue draw dangerously close to her left nipple. She whimpered when he simply drug a wet trail around the hardened tip, not quite touching, driving her mad. He chuckled as she squirmed, fisting her hands in the sheets beneath them. "Jareth, please."

"Please what, precious?" He replied, his tone a soft purr, stroking her insides like the swipe of a tongue, making her wet and aching and ready.

"Touch me," she gasped, arching upwards further, pushing her breasts towards his mouth. "Please touch me."

"Anything for you, love," he murmured, dragging his teeth and tongue across her nipple. She screamed, arching, as his hand found the other, rolling it between his fingers. Her core trembled, clenching, aching with the need to have him fill her, demanding more.

Jareth, it seemed, was content to simply tease her, only doing just enough to have her pants shift towards a keening mewling chorus of sounds, her thighs opening wider. He growled, his hands tightening on her hips, as his teeth and tongue slashed against her breast, sending phantom spasms all the way to her core.

"You're very wet, precious. I can smell it. What else do you need, I wonder?" He rasped, starting to lift his body, dragging his lips up her torso once more. She shuddered at the sound of his own breathing, noting the change, his own voice sounding strained.

"I need you in me," she whispered, clutching at his shoulders, urging her hips upwards. "Please, Jareth. Please."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," he growled, positioning himself at her entry. She moaned, the sound spilling out of her, feeling the tip of his shaft tease against her. Still, he didn't move, chuckling as she moaned again in protest at his sudden stop.

"Say it again."

She moaned, opening her eyes, staring into Jareth's heated gaze, his face devastatingly handsome to her as it was ravaged by lust. "I want you in me. I want you to fuck me, right now."

He thrust forward so quickly, she screamed, burying himself in to the root. He groaned, finding her mouth with his own, his kisses ravenous, desperate and hungry, as his body moved, driving her rapidly towards completion.

Almost as quickly, he slowed, dragging them both for several minutes just along the razor edge of completion.

"Gods, I love you," he whispered, his expression telling her he was mere seconds from losing control, his hips rocking into hers with a steadily increasing pace once more. His cock throbbed inside her and he drew in a soft hiss, his fingers finding that pert nub and rubbing briskly.

"I love you too, Jareth. I – Oh!" She seized in the middle of her confession, going blind with the sudden sparks that shot through her, tumbling over the edge. She heard his anguished groan, felt his fast thrusts and sudden pause, pressing her into the mattress while her sheath gripped and tugged at his crumbling control, dragging him over the edge with her.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held him in place while he convulsed atop her, whispering she loved him, dragging another climax out of him before he finally sagged in relief.

Epilogue

A few weeks later, Sarah sat by the fire in the bedroom she now shared with Jareth. She was going over the guest list for their upcoming wedding. Jareth walked and with his hands behind his back. "Anything I can assist you with, Precious?"

"No, just going over the guest list." She responded as she looked up. "What do you have behind your back?"

Chuckling, Jareth knelt beside her. "I've brought you a gift." He held a small box out to her.

Opening it, she found a dark blue choker with an emerald attached to it. "You're giving me a collar?" She teased.

"In a way. It was made from the very collar you saved me from." He told her.

"And the emerald?"

"A token of my affection. Consider this a wedding gift, for if it wasn't for you I would have been wearing that forever. Plus if I must be someone's slave, there's only one woman I will happily do that for." Taking it out of the box, she handed it to Jareth, stood, and turned around, lifting her hair out of the way. Jareth stood and placed it around her neck and fastened it for her. When she turned to face him, he wrapped his arms around her. "Perfect." He grinned. "Almost as beautiful as the Queen wearing it."

"Thank you Jareth." He kissed him softly. "I can honestly say I never thought I'd ever let the Goblin King collar me, but I'm glad you have. I'll wear this proudly. I love you."

"And I love you, my Queen."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Authors:  
> breejah0923(FFN)/breejah(AO3)  
> HachimansKitsune  
> Laby-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins  
> PaintedGlass


End file.
